Yangnesia
by PenGator3
Summary: Title says all... Credits to anonymous reviewer, AngelofMischeif for the story...
1. An Unwanted Wish

**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, not yet but soon it will be; but, for now let's enjoy another Yin Yang Yo fanfic. This was dedicated to Futuredream3000 after her popular story was spammed by too many anonymous reviewers in hopes to lift up her spirits; in addition, AngelofMischeif should have all the credit since it was his/her idea to express her ideas.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischeif...

Enjoy...

* * *

**An Unwanted Wish**

A set of suburban building stood around an Asian domain as it stood up three stories high. A few trees were standing tall and proud even though the wall surrounded the house and blocked the trees. The sky was jaded by an emerald diffusion as so with the grass. The atmosphere was clean and lively like a cleaning solvent made from natural fruits and spices with herbal essences. There was also a gate with a diagram of ultimate power emblazoned in the epicenter with a fish-like feeling.

Yet, beneath its exterior facade, there was trouble in paradise as some glass shattered from within; however, not a single window was even broken at all. It came from inside the bedroom made for children; although it wasn't actually the true concept of oriental, it still had things that were still considered based on the average bedroom in the average home. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in a curious yellow while being five yards away from the epicenter. The floor was basked in a tufted and jaded carpentry which was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. There were only but two sleigh beds that rested against the walls they've belonged to: one was a blue race car with a matching comforter and another was a pink divan with its four heart shaped bed posts. There were also some matching nightstands near both of them had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard with analog alarm clock sitting on top of them both. There was even a television set inside but it was broken already, serving as an answer to the question.

Then, the attention was now currently focused on two rabbits inside the bedroom wearing snow white training vests, having their share of differences. First, for starters, one was a blue male while the other was a pink female with a purple hair bow between her ears. Secondly, his eyes were colored with amethyst whereas she had true blue eyes instead. More descriptively, the young bunny boy had nothing on him at all but annoyance whilst the female counterpart had anger brewing within herself.

"Yang, I can't believe you broke the TV!" the pink hare yelled at her twin brother that revealed itself to be Yang. He yelled back at his twin sister as he pointed towards the broken television set, "I didn't do it on purpose; I was training in the house and this happened!" "Why would you train in the house?" she countered, "we have a yard for hitting things, Yang!" "It's not my fault that I wanted to see if I could fight in smaller spaces when a villain attacks; you just want to be boring and do the same thing everyday, Yin," Yang said with his teeth gritting. The pink rabbit named Yin responded, "You can see when you train in an alley!" "Look, I understand you want to have a safe life and that recklessness can lead someone to death; but, whenever I try to have fun, you and dad always hold me from having excitement once in your life," he spoke back to her, "you're still young; but, you don't even have-" "I DO have excitement, I HAVE humor, and I EVEN have knowledge but I'm sick of you calling me a nerd and making messes; you're always so reckless and I'm sick of it!" Yin hollered at her brother. Yang's amethyst eyes turned sharp with anger as he shouted back, "I'm your brother, Yin, you can't change who I am!"

"Well, I can see that," the pink bunny spoke as her eyes gleamed, "but, you know what?" "What?" the male counterpart had peeped. And with a sudden burst of energy the girl said, "I...I wish you were never born! I wish you never even knew me and I wish I was an only child!" Yang's eyes widened with confusion hurt and betrayal whereas his twin felt a passion of guilt when she noticed tears forming in her brother's eyes. "Yang, I-I didn't mean...I didn't know what I was saying," Yin had stuttered with regret, "I-" "Heard you; I know you meant it," Yang cut her off. She had no idea what to say just to take back her words; but, all she could do not was stand there. "Yeah, just as I thought," and with that, Yang walked away, leaving his sister alone to watch him leave the room.

* * *

Later that same day, the female headed downstairs to where her father and brother sat watching the television set in the living room. Their father was an elderly panda who was inexplicably back home and inexplicably back in his old recliner, inexplicably. He had a gray short beard to prove his age while whiskers had surrounded his facial cheeks. The panda donned a light blue sash around his swollen torso.

He noticed his daughter and had invited her to join them; yet, Yang remained silent, causing the panda to ask, "what's with you two? You're not saying or doing anything. What seem to be the problem?" "It's nothing," the boy's voice answered, low and husky, "nothing at all." "Alright then, as long as nothing's wrong," the elder then said as he got up from his chair and left the two alone. Finally, the blue bunny spoke up as he took a stand and went across the door, "I'm going somewhere." "I'll go with you," Yin followed after him with concern.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you have enjoy this story so far; I didn't want to do this but I somehow had no choice. Please **R&R...**


	2. The Incident

**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, not yet but soon it will be; but, for now let's enjoy another Yin Yang Yo fanfic. This was dedicated to Futuredream3000 after her popular and latest story was spammed by too many anonymous reviewers in hopes to lift up her spirits; in addition, AngelofMischeif should have all the credit since it was his/her idea to express those ideas.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischeif...

Enjoy...

* * *

**The Incident**

The weather was still nice outside seeing that the sun was still shining. Buildings stood up tall and proud while roads and streets bowed down before them. A few cars and a bicycle or two passed by signifying an urban jungle minus the hustle and bustle from midday crowds. Somehow, workdays were more relaxed in the modern days of right now but other than that, it was dead quiet that afternoon as a few pedestrian were walking the crosswalks.

Either way, both hares had strolled throughout the streets. Yang wouldn't barely even look at or speak to Yin at all let alone think about her. Did their conversation go too far; matter of fact, did she go too far? Before the question could even be answered a loud explosion was heard within their distance! The twins snapped out of their trances when they saw that the explosion came from the jewelery store. Out of the smoke came a figure grinning to himself with growing evil.

It was one of their worst nightmares the two have ever fought since the very beginning of their training. It was a small red cockroach with eyebrows as thick as his tall antennae. He had a glowing green eyes that could've made him walk through walls, disappear, and fly; in fact, he was(n't) much more unique than the other guys. The cockroach donned a purple cape around his neck with a skull choker around it.

"Carl!" the blue rabbit said as he drew out his bamboo sword. The cockroach named Carl stopped smirking and turned his attention to them, chuckling menacingly, "well, if it isn't my two moronic friends, Yin and Yang." "How could you do that to jewelery?" Yin screamed as she stared at the broken shards of what was once luxury, "What did it ever do to you?" "Simple, I thought it would be evil enough to crush the hearts of admirers; now, nobody can get some because I'm CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD so too bad for you, girly girl," the cockroach answered as he rubbed his hands together like the evil genius he was. Yin growled as she sent Foo Orbs at the evil wizard while levitating in midair, "you'll pay for this, roach!" "Aah!" Carl screamed as he moved just in time to avoid getting hit by any of them, "Is that all you got?"

"Probably, but you haven't seen me yet: PAWS OF PAIN!" the boy cried as his fists grew large and fiery as it knocked Carl out of the air. The roach gazed up to see his attacker dash towards him. Panicking, he used a blast of magic to send Yang flying until he fell hard onto the paved concrete. "Whoa, for someone this prissy, you've certainly got a bit powerful," the blue bunny commented, "but, I'm definitely not backing down." Yang got back into fighting position but did not realize that a speeding car coming towards him! "Yang, LOOKOUT!" the pink hare turned her head and gasped; but, it was too late: her twin brother only had little time to turn his head before... BAM!

The sword dropped onto the ground when the car hit the owner square in the face. All Yin could do was just stand and watch in shock and awe at the scene that seemed to happen in slow motion; finally, Yang hit the wall. Her mouth dropped open when she stared at the trail of blood that appeared on the wall after her brother slid to the ground; in fact, she even wished that she didn't have to see the poor boy just laying there unconscious and motionless...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you have enjoyed this story so far; I didn't want to do this but I somehow had no choice especially after what happened here. Please **R&R...**


	3. Broken

**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, now that it's New Years Day, let's enjoy this day with another chapter from my new Yin Yang Yo fanfic. This was dedicated to Futuredream3000 after her popular and latest story was spammed by too many anonymous reviewers in hopes to lift up her spirits; in addition, AngelofMischeif should have all the credit since it was his/her idea to express those ideas. As a matter of fact, since AngelofMischeif just reviewed chapter two of my story twice in the same day, I'll give his/her a little lecture here:

_You are very welcome; the reason why it'd came to me was that on Sweet 16, you got a little hyperactive on the review box that caused Futuredream3000 to think about killing her story prematurely. Although I appreciated your ideas, you didn't express them in one review at a time; as a result, I even contributed to the spamming by accident when I tried to lift up her spirits and realized that I didn't sign in as a registered reviewer. Seeing that it has done more harm than good, I realized why you were unable to sign in and express your talents: I searched on Google and found out that there was another legitimate registered author with your name except that it was styled as Angel of Mischief who joined about ten years ago with two stories under his/her belt. Take my advice: join with a different screen name in the future; if you still want to used that current pen name, don't forget to use a number to discern yourself from the other. Thank you very much; now, onto the disclaimer..._

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischeif...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Broken**

"YAAANG!" Yin rushed over to her barely alive brother and fell on her knees. She took his hand and sighed in relief when she felt his pulse; however, just staring at his emotionless face made tears form in her sapphire eyes. The pink rabbit shook him and begged, "wake up... PLEASE! Yang, please! Wake up! Please wake up!" Tears streamed down her face because Yang didn't move; but, at least he was alive. Yin hadn't cared that Carl got away because her brother was more important; even if he was a pain, she still loved him more than anything. The pink bunny scooped him up in her arms with all the strength she could muster up. "Don't worry, bro." Yin whispered softly in his ear and made for the dojo which was strange about how she's able to carry him since the latter is three seconds older than the former, compared to the performance of a masked pilot donned in red with the average one, "I'll get you to Master Yo."

"Master Yo, Master Yo, it's an emergency; Master Y-," she cried after approaching the dojo and using one of her arms to pound the door while using the other to hold onto a passed out Yang. The front door was opened by a panda master named Yo, but the pink hare didn't realize it and kept on accidentally hitting their master's stomach whose sight fell on her twin brother, "Yin, relax; now, what's-what did you do to your brother? I know you get on each others nerves; but, did you really have to...this?" "Wait, what?" Yin exclaimed in desperation, "I'd never do this to him!" "I'm sorry, I just thought your arguments went too far; better yet, I went too far with our conversation," Yo apologized. The girl thought, "Anyways, if we don't treat him now, he'll bleed to death!"

"Yin, please be calm," the old man reassured his daughter as he started up the family van and took his son in his arms to the passenger seats behind the driver's seat, "he'll be fine once we take him to the hospital." Yin sat next to Yang behind her father and master while the motor revved to life as jet black carbon monoxide flowed out of the tailpipe and entered into the fresh air. With only one foot on the brake pedal, Master Yo put the gear shift from park to reverse, slowly pulling out from the garage and onto the street; then, the brakes were stomped on again as the gear shift was now switched from reverse to drive. As a result, the wheel were in motion once again as the ancient panda drove his family to the hospital.

After a frantic frenzy lasting for fifteen minutes they reached their destination. With the paperwork in place and rational logic being used delicately, the medical practitioners were sent out with a stretcher for the poor boy to upheld their Hippocratic Oath by doing all then can just to save him from Death's Door opening up and claiming its prize at the doorstep. As for the old man and Yin here, all they could do was bide their time in the waiting; true to its term, there were many others that had a fair share of misfortunes prior to arrival. The pink rabbit just sat there impatiently in the waiting room biting her nails as her true blue eyes were filled with worry. Both father and daughter had the identical question brewing in their mind: what if Yang was put in a coma?

Within an hour later, an answer was just around the corner as the two of them had glanced up when the doctor came out and it was a green elephant. He was bald and had little sign of facial hair at all. The thin elephant also had blue eyes yet they were protected by teal shaded eyewear; however, he had also shared a tiresome stare that Yin and Yo had as well. A white lab coat was draped over the torso along with a red tie and undershirt from beneath only buttoning the upper body as it revealed his dark brown khakis. His hands were wrapped in a rubbery cherry grip. The thin man wore footwear on his very own two feet.

"How is Yang?" the girl asked as despair was filling into her system, "Is... he... gone?" "Do you wanna see him?" the doctor spoke after pausing for a second before. Yin nodded, "more than anything; Yang?" The pink bunny approached her twin brother who was sleeping quietly in a stretcher with devices attached to him, wanting to cry while seeing him like this. "Now would be a good time to explain what happened," the panda place his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "is my boy alright, Yin?" Yin nodded and explained to the two men about what took place at the jewelery store; soon, the trio were nearly jumped when they heard a tormented groan. "Ugh, wha... where am I?" Yang gazed around the room and found the doctor and his family waiting for him. She held her brother in a loving embrace, "oh Yang, I was so worried you'd be put into a coma and I'm so sorry about what I said to you; I really do love you the way you are!" "Excuse me," the boy said; the pink hare had spoke so fast, her male counterpart couldn't understand her completely, "huh?" "Don't worry, you're safe; from now on, try to avoid being hit by cars," Yo reassured his son. Yang, however, responded, "Wait, what are you talking about and who's Yang?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you have enjoyed this story so far; I didn't want to do this but now you learn why I have no choice to do this. Please **R&R...**


	4. Scars of a Heart

**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, now that it's New Years Day, let's enjoy this day with another chapter from my new Yin Yang Yo fanfic. This was dedicated to Futuredream3000 after her popular and latest story was spammed by too many anonymous reviewers in hopes to lift up her spirits; in addition, AngelofMischeif should have all the credit since it was his/her idea to express those ideas. As a matter of fact, since AngelofMischeif just reviewed chapter two of my story twice in the same day, I'll gave his/her a little lecture in the last chapter about reviews; in fact, s/he also said I can go original if I wanted to. Now, onto the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischeif...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Scars of a Heart**

"Who are you people; better yet, who am I?" Yang asked with confusion (and delay). Yin stared at him as if he was a freak and shook him by the shoulders like a British nanny, speaking back to the boy, "What do you mean? You're Yang! Don't you remember?" "Ow, Stop shaking me!" the blue rabbit shouted as he was (nearly) rocked to the core by his twin sister, "I don't know you!" Those words stabbed her heart like a knife would to a ball of clay let alone what it can also do to a heart physically. "But, I knew you my whole life; don't you recall who I am or remember me?" Yin was on the edge of shaking his head to the point of giving him a potential aneurysm. Sadly, the boy responded, "I'm sorry, I just- can't you my girlfriend?" "NO, I'm your sister," her true blue eyes widened with confusion, "did you get brain damage by any chance?"

"Yin, he probably has amnesia," Master Yo spoke up as it had answered the question that dogged his daughter. The pink girl stared at her father with a confused expression, "amnesia?" "Amnesia is where you lose your memory due to some painful events," the elderly panda explained to Yin, "it is followed after a concussion or a coma" "So, when Yang hit his head against that stone wall, he suffered from amnesia...?" those true blue eyes widened when she learned about it. The old man nodded and sighed, "that is correct, Yin." "So, you don't remember anything; nothing at all?" Yin stared at her brother. Yang shrugged, "I'm sorry bu I just don't, um... Ying?" "Uh, close," she corrected her twin brother, "my name's Yin." "Oh well, if were gonna restore his memory... then we better do it right," Yo sighed at seeing his son so dazed and confused.

After a change of clothes, Yang was out of his aquamarine hospital gown and back into his snow white training vest. With the paperwork in place and rational logic being used delicately, the medical practitioners were sent out the poor boy in a wheelchair to his family as a result of saving him from Death's Door opening up and claiming its prize at the doorstep. As for the old panda and Yin here, all they could do was to take him out of the waiting room and into the parking lot so they can all go home and find some way to refresh the blue rabbit's memory. The pink rabbit however felt her very heart crying with traveling sorrow as fear was brewing in her mind like the tea make from a white jade instead of a white dragon due its visual differences. Both father and daughter had the same idea they had: piece Yang's life back together again.

At last, they reached the family van as Master Yo started it up and took his son in his arms to the passenger seats behind the driver's seat once again and place seatbelts on the boy. Yin sat next to her twin brother behind her father and master while the motor revved back to life as jet black carbon monoxide flowed out of the tailpipe and entered into the fresh air once more. With only one foot on the brake pedal, the panda had put the gear shift from park to reverse, slowly pulling out from the parking space and onto the street; then, the brakes were stomped on again as the gear shift was now switched from reverse to drive. As a result, the wheels were in motion once again as Master Yo drove his family out of the hospital.

As always, life goes on once more as usual; however, little did they know, it was going to be held as a secret buried beneath the prisons of amnesia, a deep dark secret that could spell the end for the trio. And thusly, it was unfortunate that an old evil will return.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you have enjoyed this story so far; now that you learned why I had no choice to do this, I have another announcement: after Chapter Five, I will put this on hold so I can work on other stories of mine like **4Kids Does Team Fortress**, **Re; Yin Yang Who?**, and **A Cat and Fox's Tale**. That way, I'll work up on my originality to keep up with the pace. Please **R&R...**


	5. Refreshing From the Start

**Author's Note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, now that it's New Years Day, let's enjoy this day with another chapter from my new Yin Yang Yo fanfic. This was dedicated to Futuredream3000 after her popular and latest story was spammed by too many anonymous reviewers in hopes to lift up her spirits; in addition, AngelofMischeif should have all the credit since it was his/her idea to express those ideas. As a matter of fact, I gave his/her a little lecture in the third chapter about reviews; in fact, s/he also said I can go original if I wanted to. Now, onto the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischeif...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Refreshing From the Start**

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town where our heroes had a mission to refresh Yang's lost memory, there was a castle in the distance that would have spelled nothing but trouble for the family altogether. It was just a big red castle and it was surrounded by a triangular wall with the front having large jade doors serving as a gate to overlook what goes in and/or out of there overall; more descriptively, it looked just like their worst nightmare that got away earlier and its name was Carl. There were three towers standing at the same level of atmosphere with a stairway in between the two of them within the going distance. At the top, there laid a face of the evil cockroach wizard with it signature leitmotif sneer as its chin was elongated to serve as a balcony while its antennae were just a pair of flags: one violet like sugar plums and the other black as coffee.

Beneath its exterior malevolent facade, there was finesse and style as it came from inside the bedroom; although it wasn't actually the true concept of elegance, it still had things that were still considered based on the average bedroom in the average home. The ceiling was suspended fifteen feet from the grounded floor as the main source of light in this room was actually the sunlight itself. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in the brilliant green while being five yards away from the epicenter. The wooden floor had only a tufted pink piece of carpentry which was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards only to find itself dominated by a throne. There was only but one sleigh bed that rested against the wall with a some matching nightstand nearby that had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard. There was even a television set inside as it faced the lowly throne.

Aside from the fact that one of their worst nightmares the two have ever fought since the very beginning of their training lived in that castle, let alone inside that very room, he was not alone; better yet, there was also another inside that very room. It was a red ant with eyebrows as thick as his tall antennae in contrast to his short stature. He had pale green eyes that looked just like Carl's; in fact, although it didn't make him walk through walls, disappear, and fly, he was much more unique than the other guys (thanks to his goatee). The ant donned a suit of chain-mail armor that was black as his cold heart.

"So, what you're saying is... the kid lost his memory?" the armored male disbelievingly asked the evil cockroach wizard. The explanatory Carl answered, "it's true, after I was able to make a getaway I've been able to eavesdropped in on them at the hospital and it turns out Yang doesn't seem to remember anything. Pathetic, ain't it?" "Not quite," the ant countered as he scratched his chin in wonder, "I think we can use this to our advantage, Brother." "Don't bank on it, Herman; his sister will just kick our butts once we try to attack," the evil cockroach wizard spoke. The armored male named Herman then responded, "true, but maybe we don't have to attack." "Huh?" Carl peeped as he was now confused, "what are you coming on to?" "Without his memory, Yang could lead us into the Woo Foo Armory without suspecting us as the bad guys," the ant smirked wickedly. The evil cockroach wizard did the same and then said, "I smell an evil plan...!"

"CHARLES!" the mentioned soldier scurried over to Herman, his master whom called out to him, "FRONT AND CENTER!" It was another red ant with eyebrows as his short stature matched his commanding officer. Charles had brownish black eyes that looked smaller than Carl's eyes and Herman's eyes altogether; in fact, it didn't make him walk through walls, disappear, and fly, nor it made him much more unique than the other guys (thanks to his goatee). The ant's underling also donned a suit of chain-mail armor that was black but his helmet and breastplate were different, the former was a Trojan helmet whereas the latter had a shade of white that shined the room slightly.

"Y-yes sir?" Charles trembled in fear as he awaited orders. Herman commanded the underling, "get me your best men! I have just the job for you." "Yes, my liege," Charles obeyed to his master and left the room, "as you wish."

* * *

"Why can't I just live at least a minute without any problems?" Yin complained as she sat down on the sofa in the living room back at the dojo. As Master Yo was washing the dishes he responded, "well, you are a Woo Foo Knight, after all." The blue rabbit came downstairs looking around like a wandering lost child as he released a big sigh. "I see that you're bored, brother?" she said to her twin brother who was exhausted, "yeah, I know this dojo ain't that big, interesting, or new-" "AHEM!" the aged man pretended to clear his throat in order to show his anger. Yin snapped back, "Stop being so offended all the sudden! You know that it's true!" "Whatever," the panda just rolled his purple eyes and continued with the dish washing, "those dishes aren't even going to wash themselves." "Don't mind him, Yang; Master Yo's a grump even if he's our master or our dad." the pink bunny reassured Yang. In turn, the poor boy nodded to show that he understood her clearly, "sure seems like it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you have enjoyed this story so far; now that Chapter Five has been finished, I will put this on hold so I can work on other stories of mine like **4Kids Does Team Fortress**, **Re; Yin Yang Who?**, and **A Cat and Fox's Tale**. That way, I'll work up on my originality to keep up with the pace. Please **R&R...**


	6. Big Meet

**Author's Note:** HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Well, now that it's Mother's Day, let's enjoy this day with another chapter from my new Yin Yang Yo fanfic. This was dedicated to Futuredream3000 after her popular and latest story was spammed by too many anonymous reviewers in hopes to lift up her spirits; in addition, AngelofMischeif has all the credit now since it was his/her idea to express those ideas. As a matter of fact, I'm going original; now, onto the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischeif...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Big Meet**

The weather was still nicely calm outside, seeing that the golden sun itself was still shining its glimmering rays onto the brilliant green known as the beautiful earth even in the presence of puffy white clouds. Buildings stood up tall and proud while roads and streets bowed down before them like if they were its subjects, cutting themselves a piece of the skyline just like the roads that carved the earth. A few cars and a bicycle or two passed by signifying an urban jungle minus the hustle and bustle from midday crowds called life. Somehow, workdays were more relaxed in the modern days of right now but other than that, it was just dead quiet that afternoon as the two rabbits have decided to take a stroll to somewhere (seemingly) important.

"Okay, it seems that it's going to be a lot hard to get your memory back; luckily, I know just what to do," Yin said with lesser optimism of the growing situation that had just occurred. Her brother Yang, on the other hand, clueless to it asked a question, "what do you mean by that?" "I mean we are going to see a few people, some familiar faces you might know of," the pink bunny answered the blue bunny with hope, "just call it an outing, you may; trust me you'll might even like it." "Will it be fun?" he then catechized as if he was still unsure. She then confirmed that statement, "Of course it will fun; it'll just like be a walk in the park." "You mean we are going to a park?" Yang beamed as if his own mind was already reduced to one of a kindergartener, "I want to go on the swings!" "This is going to take a while…" Yin sighed as she thought to herself in guilt for what happened.

Of course, the two were going somewhere in particular and it was just right around the corner where they were about to go; in fact, it was really fortunate to summarize it since the storyteller was having a hard time coming up with something to be written down. It was bad enough that they just gotten into an argument long ago earlier on that same day but for an outcome to turn out like this was like as if someone had just passed on. Feelings of being dazed and confused were dancing around him but were like the memoir of a past life itself being imitated by art and vice versa. In addition, she too felt guilt crushing her like the dumbbells they, the pink and blue hares themselves had acted, the former willing to do whatever it takes to make amends for those transgressions. Either way, something had to be done nonetheless and starting over was just merely out of the question. At last, the two hares were there being greeted by some familiar faces from the past that they knew them well as friends near and dear unlike the memories of nobody; either way, it was a plot to restore what was lost just a while ago.

The first face was an emaciated, butter yellow male chicken whom was very immaculate and antiseptic, free from the elements that would come to do its cleanliness harm. He had donned straight carroty hair, a shade of hair color that is (or was) darker than the color of his own feathers. A pair of glasses was placed on the chicken's face over his golden smiling beak outlining his ocean navy eyes. Freckles and dimples alike were spread on each side of the chicken's face like a galaxy up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky. Each of his wrists was bounded by ruby red sweatbands with some white stripes layered straight down in the middle. A plain white t(ee) was overlapped by a pair of pants. Some black squeaky clean shoes were on his feet under the cuffs of his rolled up jeans.

The second face was a young male tree stump whom was square and very shorter than the others around himself altogether. He wore an orange cap that harmonized with his knapsack, orange like a falling leaf that used to be green as grass now caught in an autumn breeze better known as nature itself. Speaking of which, two of the green leaves had served as the tree stump kid's very own eyebrows while the rest stood on his forehead on all three points. The face was crammed with a raring to go blanket of hopefulness; in fact, his diminutive white pupils were surround with a wine grape purple. The legs that belonged to the tree stump kid were very short and stubby, having no signs or indication of knees at all; better yet, he had no shoes on his feet either at all because they were too flat.

The third face was a blue teenaged ogre who also donned ginger hair as did the first one only that it was dirtier than the neat chicken; in fact, part of it overshadowed his right eye out of his two beady little eyes. The teenager had a siz(e)able but narrow horn on his head that found an opening through his baseball cap without easily destroying it beyond repair. There were also some small pink spots on his face on each side of that elongated mouth; although that it made him just like the chicken, they were so unattractive it looked like that he ate his own face and barfed it up. The ogre had an indigo shirt over his snow white sweater even though the owner's spikes had already driven through the sleeves; still, he didn't care about it at all. He wore a pair of sky blue denims that were but only a lighter shade of color than his shirt; in addition, just like the one before him, he too had no shoes on his feet either.

The fourth face, last but not least was a turquoise canine bear who wore her violet locks on top of the head with ears sticking out of them. A headband was resting over the tresses comfortably even though it looked like she was wearing some kind of headwear over it. Her own lavender cheeks weren't even spared from the shaded storm of color, truly signifying the first indication of her femininity. The canine bear had donned purple eyes just like the tree stump only that they were a lot more beautiful and surrounded by black pupils; even so, her eyelashes were neatly straightened out and lined up. Her lips were but a carnation pink just like the color of a traditional valentine where every February was washed away. She wore a mauve dress over her ashen turtleneck, the latter that was just like the one the previous colleague had only that it had remained intact as if it were free from damage. The canine bear wore a matching set of Mary Janes with a pair of flamingo pink socks that matched her lips to go with the footwear.

The blue boy was still confused as he noticed all the others waiting for them and asked the pink girl, "uh, who are these guys right over yonder here?" "Ah, I'm glad you've asked, Yang; I would like to introduce you to your friends that you might remember from long ago," she had answered as she gave out the (re)introductions amongst themselves in order, "First off, this is my boyfriend, Coop here. Next on the list, that's Dave right there. Then over here is your best friend, Roger Jr. And last but not least, right over there is your girlfriend, Lena." "Hello!" the four had all greeted Yang with a simple (house)warming smile to show that they truly known and cared about the latter.

Instead of repaying this kind gesture of welcoming from the four(some), the blue rabbit turned to his sister and asked her again, "I don't get it; who are these guys again?" "Alright, I'll tell you this again," Yin responded with little anger, "this is my boyfriend Coop here, that's Dave right there, over here is your best friend, Roger Jr., and right over there is your girlfriend, Lena; any more questions?" "I heard you the first time but who are _these_ people?" he'd countered as to show what was also there besides their loyal friends. Confused at what Yang also said after that, she turned to express, "what do you mean by 'these people' you speak of, bro?" "I mean those two people next to them," the blue bunny said to the pink bunny with correction as the former pointed out for the latter, "are they also our friends as well?"

Yin turned around to find Carl and Herman in their sights; however, instead of the latter being in their standard attire, they were both in disguises. The cockroach wore a stocking cap that was purple as the grape(vine)s that each all became a raisin in the sun with a skull in the middle while the ant wore a baseball cap with colors of the flag that let freedom ring even though there wasn't any sign of stripes and the only shape in place of any star(s) was a circular capsule in the middle. Carl sported a jet black shirt on his torso that also had a skull in the middle just as well whereas Herman donned a blue collar jacket that spanned from shoulder length but with a white torso, all divided by a golden zipper. The cockroach had a red skateboard in his possession while the ant wore a pair of black gloves with a red stripe in his own two hands.

"And who are you two supposed to be?" she'd asked the duo, suspicious of their sudden arrival and concerned of her brother's wellbeing. Carl answered the pink hare's question with only an introduction, "Yeah, um my name is Carl…sbad, oh yeah, Carlsbad and this is my friend Hermes. We've both moved in from Farawayville and just stopped by in the neighborhood but then we heard about what happened with your brother at the hospital so we both decided to help out." "I see then; better yet, I understand now…" Yin countered before continuing on, "but how do you know all about this when you two just showed up?" "We were at the pharmacy gathering some medicine and heard from some policemen that there was a car accident earlier now still under investigation," Herman had spoke(n) up for his brother sans the thick signature accent, vindicating their 'story' with fabricated truth in hopes of convincing the little girl.

After a while, the pink rabbit then declared, "well, nice to meet you, Carlsbad and Hermes; we were just about to go on an outing altogether. Would you two like to join us?" "Uh, sure!" the cockroach exclaimed with enthusiasm, "we be glad to!" "Well, alright then; let's go!" Yin had confirmed with excitement before walking along, leading Yang, their friends, and now the duo along from behind like if they were a(n acapella) marching band. The ant turned to his brother Carl and whispered in his standard voice, "I can't believe that this plan is just working." "This is just only the beginning, my dear Herman," the cockroach breathed back to Herman quietly as well, "all according to plan."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you have enjoyed this story so far; now that Chapter Six has been finished, I will put this on hold so I can work on other stories of mine as I work up on my originality to keep up with the pace. Before I go, I want to thank Nezumi-chu for helping me with all this that has happened; also, I want to let someone know that I already have many other fanfics that already that need updating I will tell you now not to expect an update for a while, nor do I want you to push me for updates. I don't mind a 'hope you update soon', but please no 'update already, your taking forever and I want to find out what happens next dammit' or any other kind of crap whatsoever because it's not cool, my friend... Until then, please R&R...


	7. Gone Golfing

**Author's** **Note:** What's up people? It's me again and I sorry for being a dick to you guys when it came to this story not getting updated in time; I've recently been brought into a war that has jeopordized my credibility with a flaming troll you all have known as Ducreux'ed whom has recently plagarized my other story, "Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo Forever" because of some scathing yet justified review about the subject of plagarism. Well, now that it has been finally settled, I can get on with my life starting with a new chapter you all have been waiting for the entire time... now, please enjoy this and more.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle.

* * *

**Gone Golfing**

The weather had gotten warm outside seeing that the once gray skies had become as bright like the shiny happy people outside with only a cloud and not a squall rolling alongside the vast and magnificent atmosphere of blue. The solar noon that was once hovering over Novi Finis City where every single building, big or small, was had left it all baptized in such resplendent wonder. The flat and narrow concrete remained neatly on the very street, burning hot like the magma of an erupting volcano as it was laying down there in the hot sun while melting away the deep layer of the ash like snow from underneath very slowly. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was still rush hour as automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models were now at a greater disadvantage on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever. A calm breeze strolled throughout the vicinity offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their domiciles. Other than that, it was so tranquil it was as if that very proximity was near some open field that time had remembered, refusing to leave even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there.

Speaking of tranquility, the whole series of events had now transferred to a nearby golf course where a squadron of adolescents in their teens was at. The brilliant green fairways were small as a narrow hallway that guide travellers to their destination but vastly magnificent like a field of dreams and full of kitschy knickknacks that represented all the places people could go. The pyrite colored bunkers were a few pockets of sand traps placated itself in a way like that a predator would do to their prey, watching, waiting, and plotting; of course there were many other obstacles that set a path resembling many wacky (mis)adventures of reality itself. Along with that, there was even a presence of water hazards that took the form of either ponds mimicking as bunkers or riverbanks that can be crossed over by a bridge. Like many series, it had started with a rectangular teeing ground on one side with only a set of markers that represented the first choice out of many others and ended with a circular putting green with a simple flag pin in the epicenter over the hole to represent how it all still ends nonetheless. The borders that shaped them all were the roughs that kept everything in check to make sure that nothing would end up going off course and out of bounds like if it were a cell wall watching over what goes in and out of the nucleus and its surroundings.

The purpose of the whole thing was fervently yet wholeheartedly simple to understand: they were on a simple outing with ambiguous uses for many amongst each other in the group. For Yin, it was to help her twin brother, Yang regain his memories out of remorse and atonement for an argument that would have contributed to an untimely premature death. For their friends, it was simply for providing moral support of some sort to guide them across the way back on track to piece the fragmental shards of the blue rabbit's life and times back together as on like a jigsaw puzzle. For Carl and Herman, it was simply an(other) opportunity for the brothers to carry out an assault under that façade and one of those times where they have joined forces.

Now right in front of them was an employee who had stood behind the countertop desk and it was just merely a feminine vermillion gopher. She had some blond hair on her head that glowed like the golden sun with some of the parted strands of its hairstyle dyed black to create a dark dawn. The gopher wore a small green hat over the treasury tresses that matched the vest over her gray blouse and sarong altogether. Those small eyes of her were but only just a light shade of sky blue irises circle strafing around the black pupils. The gopher's body was slender yet her bosoms were nonexistent small because her youth; in fact, she was older than those kids altogether albeit somewhat responsible. Aside from that and what of it, her face was cheery; her smile was glistening with the ivory whiteness called hygiene.

"Hello, children and welcome to the Banagher Links Miniature Golf Course; how may I help on this wonderful afternoon?" the gopher greeted the eight with such a gracefully demeanor. The pink bunny answered the teenager with another question, "uh, we all came here to play a game; how much is it for one game for like eight people?" "Typically, it's usually five kachings per person and nine for the game," the gopher spoke as she calculated the total amount with the register in front for all to see before reaching to the conclusion, "that brings your total to at least forty-nine kachings." "Wait, forty-nine kachings; why pick this rip-off joint?" a response came from an (un)expected source, the brother of Yin whom was starting to sear with anger. Unfazed yet somewhat accosted by this sudden outburst belonging to Yang, the attendant spoke back less jauntily, "well since this is the weekend, many people tend to come here for quality time." "That might explain why it was so cheap the last time I had been there," the pink hare built it along by using her memories from the past before, "but still…" "Well aren't we going to do this thing or what?" Carl(sbad) spoke up impatiently as he waited on the final decision to be made by Yin. The others that followed along with the pink rabbit aside from her brother impatiently shouted as well, "COME ON!"

Apparently, this gave Yin and only Yin alone two simple choices: either pay for it and be on their merry way like regular kids or save it up and then face facts; either way, it was simply more than just that. On the one hand, the price that would be paid would be better off well spent somehow seeing that there was a good chance the outing would heal those wounds and perhaps strengthen the ties that bind back together with the blue bunny whom she'd called her dear twin brother; however, there was also a chance that it would fail and all hope could be lost. On the other hand, everyone would see it as a waste of time and scatter on back home away from the two, silently venting their frustration as another explanation for their doubt; still, something better might come along and change everything else.

Soon, a choice was finally made…

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I think we all know what's gonna happen next; anyways, who points out where the Banagher Links name came from will be given a sneak peek at my next chapter of "Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo Forever" via DocX/PM.

Til then, **PLEASE R&R!**


	8. A Cool Warm Up

**Author's Note:** So how's everyone liking the story so far? Sorry about the slow pace I have been going at thanks to this sitzkrieg with that monster, Ducreux'ed but don't worry; all has been finally taken care of (for now that is) so please, enjoy this next chapter of Yangnesia.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischief.

* * *

**A (Cool) Warm Up**

It became quite obvious for all their friends (and enemies) what the place looked like on the inside the moment when they'd entered the building that was called the arcade; as a matter of fact, the way that it had looked resembled a lot more like a mixture of a casino and a nightclub yet without any sort of traces of being part of a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. The platinum ceiling had an elaborate row of chandeliers made out from what would be like of a crystalline nighttime sky studded with diamonds and pearls hanging from above them all. The background, better yet known as the walls of this annex were nothing but clashes of red and blue intertwined with yellow illustrated by the twists and turns of stripes, whirls, and concentric circles that told the tale of an epileptic battle from another world in (cyber)space. The flooring was only basked in a tufted oriental sheer carpentry from another world rich with the weavings of gold, silver, and crystal (jewels) yet seemed like that it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. Video game cabinets lay abundant and commonplace coming around and about in many genres and styles as if they were the cream of the crop ready to be harvested before the chills of winter would visit them all with fatal hypothermia; even so, there was a singular row of them accompanied by barstools for players to sit in on another floor upstairs.

The awing of such wondrous glamour that the inside had to offer didn't stop any of them one bit as they looked around and such even after taking their first small steps and wishing to themselves for all the time in the world to be spent in there playing whatever and whenever; still, only one thing had stopped two people, Carl(sbad) and his Brother Herman only that is: the bathroom that had stood right in front of them. "Um…, aren't you two guys going to be playing mini golf with us?" Yin had asked the two insects the moment she had turned to find them astray from the squadron that they had once formed just earlier. Flustered by a bit, the cockroach stutteringly answered the pink rabbit's question, "oh-oh-oh… of course we are; we just need to use the bathroom." "Um, yeah just nothing but the old rinse-up before tee off…" the ant blurted out a bit nervously as he turned to Carl(sbad) "right, brother?" "Right sure," Herman's brother responded as they both then absconded to the lavatory, leaving the rest of the entire group to stop, look, listen, and wait in such confusion.

Of course, the insects themselves had gone inside the lavatory from within the station; generally, it was just like the arcade itself, elaborate yet just like the average restroom nonetheless. The flooring was merely made up of bronze earthenware tiles on the ground instead of the richness that all sat in the very room outside. The walls were painted in a vaguely obscure green, an arguably colorfully shade that matched up against the one that had represented the grass outside in nature. There was not even but a single window inside where people can see what was going on outside the techn(olog)ical station where the hustle and flow of life imitating art along with vice versa unfolded as if on schedule. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a long line of bathroom stalls, each with a toilet inside of them and their respective sinks in front of them all that waited for the people who would get out to go wash their very upper appendages most called their very hands; in addition, there were also some urinals signifying that it was made just for men.

The cockroach then went to sink to wash his hands as if it were the first thing on his mind; the ant stood right where he stood wanting to strike up a conversation with the former about a few things in general. As Carl(sbad) placed his hand on the handle with the reddish orange ring around it where the water shot out of its nozzle and onto the operator's hands, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm but comfortable feeling, he heard Herman scream a bit, "there's no way this couldn't have worked; how are we going to pull this one off…?" "Calm down, Hermes or Herman should I recall, everything will be fine soon," the cockroach answered his brother as he placed one of his hands underneath a soap dispenser only to feel a dime sized squirt of liquid hand soap land on it; soon, he lathered and rubbed both his hands together vigorously, washing well in between his fingers and underneath those nails before saying, "this must be practically part of the plan; besides, this is how it could work my dear brother: you see, once we're on the last hole around the back nine, suppose that someone would make a careless mistake that would practically knock bunny boy outta the way into a coma for a while and when the whole thing is all said and done, we get to ransack the place without even his stupid sister around and make off with the armory." "Come to think of it, it should; as a matter of fact, I'm going to call Charles about this," the ant said the moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing Carl(sbad)'s hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. The cockroach had stretched his hands out underneath an automatic paper towel dispenser to find a fraction of its papery contents sliding out of the machine and onto the upper appendage; using those two paper towels, he had dried his hands completely all while saying to Herman, "do as you wish..." Finally, Carl(sbad) had turned off the faucet with the same paper towel, discarded it into garbage can, and left the lavatory all alone just as his brother then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Come in Charles, are you there; do you copy?" the ant's voice sounded off as it was barely heard from there, "he's your problem now, you make your own arrangements; but, if you want my advice, then I suggest you'll do it now while there's still time. Yeah, I meant the panda and he'll be by himself so take some friends. It's all I know, Charles so don't screw this up; there's already a good probable chance that the lad will regain some memories but when all is said and done he won't even know what'll hit him back." "Roger that, sir!" a voice had echoed from the other end of the walkie-talkie as an indication that the voice in question had belonged to the amicable Charles all for Herman to hear. Satisfied already, the commander had responded to his underling, "Alright then, commence operation…!"

Soon, the conversation had ended, leaving the ant to hide the apparatus back where he had gotten it from before correcting his disguise and departing from this bathroom with only an evil intent brewing in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, my friends; just so you know, I apologize for the delay here on these grounds and hope that I don't come off as lazy. I would like a review every now and then for it though; then again, all that matters is that people are reading.


	9. The War on The Straw

**Author's Note:** So how's everyone liking the story so far? Sorry about the slow pace I have been going at thanks to this sitzkrieg with that monster, Ducreux'ed but don't worry; all has been finally taken care of (for now that is) so please, enjoy this next chapter of Yangnesia.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischief.

* * *

**The War on the Straw**

Clear, warm, humid – these are the three keywords that would be feasibly said out the mouth of a meteorologist to describe what the climate looked like as of now. Perhaps to be frank, it was the kind of weather people would see in the summertime where the weather was hot as one can stretch right out and touch the sky; of course, there were some days that in which was a bit unseasonable at best regardless year-round. The sunlight poured onto the wonderful world as the big blue sky remained immaculate and true to its color like the oceans as well and filled with all that is sacrosanct. The smell of grass emerged from the brilliant green that was vast and magnificent, magnified due to its wonders and mysteries alike as if they were foreign lands altogether. The air was crisp and cool, even as the temperatures were hot like an open flame yet full of only air and nothing more; besides, the environment resembled a lot more of a field of dreams where construction equals assembly. Overall, it was like the whole wide world being a stage, set up for a famous performance of a well-known bard comparing a rose by any other name to be smelling sweet as it looked.

Now, it had all come down to this: Yin and Yang, two rabbits once born on the same birthday now like completely perfect strangers on an outing with their friends (along with two of their enemies) at a miniature golf course on a clear day. Even though it was clear that they were going to do so before then, it was perhaps a reasonable idea to lend a helping hand to the afflicted amnesiac considering the fact that the girl had played some role in this based on the handful of cards dealt out by fate like if it were viewed as a cruel angel's thesis. Of course, she did needed some help anyway and who more better for her to turn than her dear close friends whom they had interacted with in the past; perhaps, it was a thing that people called karma what goes around comes around: her heroism earned her that. After all, she was by far a nicer person as per reputation itself than her twin brother anyway. On the other hand, this reputation has attracted a fair share of enemies for the two to fight off on a regular basis, a typical example of conflicts between good and evil in a stark contrast to the sibling rivalry that intermingled before, during, and even after the fight. Those who took this as an advantage always thought of themselves to be one step ahead but strangely it seems that one mistake in some form and fashion, be if an enemy's overconfidence or an ally's assistance, threw them two steps back. It was like a crazy joke that had been exploited into nothing more than perhaps a cliché normally found in a television show.

Still, before they would even start the game, they had to get the apparatus well suited to this task of merriment going between outsiders that intertwined with atonement amidst the family; anyways, the one who would supply and also deny it turned out to be a pelican standing in a booth behind the aforementioned group of adolescents thusly. He had a light blue cap resting perched on its head motionlessly like an owl of some sort hooting in the air tonight. A singular pair of round (eye)glasses maintained itself over a kind visage, a signature of a perhaps modest age that had ranged in the midst of adulthood. The pelican had a red bowtie wrapped around his neck neatly to reach a compromise between the oxygenated air that ventured throughout the insides and the tie itself that was meant not to fall apart. To top it off, he even had worn a yellow shirt with green sleeves poking underneath as a pair of denim overalls set the frame straight as an arrow.

Still, after managing to leave the bathroom from not too long ago, the cockroach sorcerer and the ant warrior were just in time to find that their enemies were gathering the gear from the pelican. The golf clubs they had all received although appearing to made from the finest of solid gold were actually made with tin and painted in that color proven by the simple fact that ironically neither glistened nor gleamed like the lost silver. The small orbs were like pearls casted before the swine even after they've been harvested from the clams that lay dormant for a long time beneath the briny deep called the ocean. The tight grip onto both of them that everyone had was fire red like the skin of both Carl and Herman whom had currently disguised themselves with the aliases of Carlsbad and Hermes respectively, a stark attempt to pass themselves off as friends with benefits. Still, it would be perhaps safe to say that things weren't always black and white as it seems.

"I hope you enjoy your game at Banagher Links, kids…" the pelican said as the squadron left his sight in a mere instant, moments away from playing that game. As they had all maintained their distance towards engaging the crème de le crème, Yin turned around to face the group with only a small bundle of plastic straws arranged into a mighty faggot within her left hand and said to them at once, "okay so before we go all out I figure that we should just draw straws so we can decide on who goes first and all…" "Aww, do we have to…?" Yang asked curiously before taking out a notepad and pencil as he started to draw something very quickly on the papery surface, "…'cause I would make a great artist at this rate…!" "Actually, I meant that each of us should pick a straw from this hand and that whoever picks the longest one will get to go first; understand?" the pink bunny explained as she held out that same hand for people to see.

After a short while, the people agreed with this idea on the grounds that it was basically sounded enough to practically do so in what would be quickly seen as perhaps the simplest form of diplomacy at best; therefore, it was time to do so. The several people that were in front of Yin picked the straws from her hand gently one at a time in hopes that one of the straws would grant them the first turn at best or at least not place them anywhere near dead last at worse; either way, it would be rather wise to say that it was not based on the cruel mistress that many called fate but on the basis on being nothing more than a small game of chance. Nevertheless, it wasn't long until the pink hare was left with a single straw in the hand that used to hold that mighty faggot for she now saw that the people had now have it in their hands as well.

Soon, it had all came down to this as the results were finally in to be shown as everyone revealed it all to themselves instantly at once; it would all go into complete order at once from the length of their straws largest to shortest: Lena, Carl, Coop, Dave, Yin, Herman, Roger, and Yang. The canine cub took up her golf club and globule and said, "looks like I get the first turn; speaking of which, let's start with the windmill upfront." "Whatever…" the blue rabbit said nonchalantly as he followed the group over to the windmill to start the game, "let's just get this over with already."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, my friends; just so you know, I apologize for the delay here on these grounds and hope that I don't come off as lazy. Anyways, remember when I said that "I would like a review every now and then for it though; then again, all that matters is that people are reading." last chapter? Well, apparently it seems that the last reviewer decided to be blunt about it considering the changes and all the like so I have this to say: meh... whatever.

**PLEASE R&R...**


	10. Prep and Landing

**Author's Note:** So how's everyone liking the story so far? Sorry about the slow pace I have been going at thanks to this sitzkrieg with that monster, Ducreux'ed but don't worry; all has been finally taken care of (for now that is) so please, enjoy this next chapter of Yangnesia.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; in addition, this story belongs to AngelofMischief.

* * *

**Prep and Landing**

The weather was starting to get warm outside seeing that the big blue skies were becoming as bright like the shiny happy people outside with only a few clouds and a squall rolling alongside the vast and magnificent atmosphere, a solar noon hovering over where every single building, big or small, was baptized in resplendent wonder. The flat and narrow concrete remained neatly on the very street, starting to burn hot like the magma of an erupting volcano as it was laying down there in the hot sun. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was now rush hour, automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models were now at a greater disadvantage on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever. The people that had gone to work either by any means necessary from this morning were given an opportunity to just go ahead dine on their break, however and wherever they chose to do it as they please; in addition, the folks who worked around or at their own homes along with the some who were unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs sat down to relax. A calm breeze strolled throughout the vicinity offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their domiciles. Other than that, it was so tranquil it was as if that very proximity was near some open field that time had remembered, refusing to leave even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there.

Somehow, it had looked like there was something was up in the sky and it was neither a bird nor a plane; in fact, it wasn't even a superman flying around in its cape but rather something else much more different: it was a colony of ants with red parachutes that looked more like Charles and less like Herman. Their helmets and chainmail armor were only of a different style than the latter, being more attached to tradition and history as they were rustic and archaic. The eyes were squinted and had a pair of rings appearing underneath them as the ants faced the terra firma below them. The goatees on the bottom of their faces were of a lighter color than their superior, resembling a lot more like the dirt as less like the color of their faces.

Nevertheless, it was practically planned out in due haste for something and from the looks of it, this was perhaps something big that was going down. It was as if the ants had packed their bags last night before preflight at zero hour which was way past 9:00AM and they were high as kites back then. Perchance, they must have miss the earth so much it was like men missing their wives and it was lonely out in open space on such a timeless flight. Even if those ants were from another planet, it wouldn't be the kind of place for them to be born and raise (or dead); in fact, it was as cold as the punishment for treachery in the hereafter and there's no one there to raise the younger generation if they were. All this supposed science they wouldn't understand but it was part of their jobs weeklong; of course, they thought it was going to be a long time 'til touchdown brought them around to find that they were not the men they think they are back at home: they were (like) rocket men burning out their fuse up here alone.

Soon, the ants found themselves landing near the dojo by the gates as they had assembled at once, lucky that no one was around to pay attention to what they were planning to do over there. "This is Charles, sir; can you hear me, over?" the ant's voice whispered as he had reached to find a walkie-talkie and started to speak into it. Soon, another voice from the other end garbled as it had belonged to Herman, "loud and clear; what's the situation so far?" "Looks like the front door seems to the only way up," Charles answered his superior as the former had observed the domiciles carefully, "however, there's practically a chance the window must be open by now, sir…!" "As you were… the accursed panda must be still here as usual so you'll have to take that chance to get inside but make sure that nobody sees you," Herman instructed the observant Charles. The underling guided the ants over to where he was until they were standing underneath what had appeared to be an open window frame still communicating with the walkie-talkie, "looks like something must've crawled up and died earlier." "It's doesn't matter…just give me a callback once you get inside reach the armory but hurry along; we haven't got much time!" Herman commanded before signing off from the walkie-talkie, "just take what you can find and meet me back at the palace shortly." "Okay then…" Charles finished as he had signed off as well, no longer using the walkie-talkie concurrently.

The rest of the remaining ants soon went near their commander present as they had assembled together and formed a ladder tall enough to reach the base of the frame itself so they can all get inside the house and carry out the mission that was given to them by their superior whom was absent and currently with their enemies at this present moment blending within his persona along with his younger brother as their dream was supposedly coming to fruition; little did any of them really knew, there was perhaps no telling how long this was going to be done or whether it was all too soon…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it for now but don't sweat it, you guys; however, I would like to inform you that this will be the last chapter to include disclaimers for now at the top concerning the story and the characters so far. Speaking of which, the name _Prep and Landing_ belongs to John Lasseter, Kevin Deters, and Stevie Werners-Skelton as is only used as the title for this chapter; additionally, I would like to inform you that I have been thinking of Elton John's _Rocket Man_ so there, fair use...

**PLEASE R&R!**


	11. Traveling Fast

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, this is PenGator3 here with another piping hot chapter of Yangnesia ready to be seen at once for youse. Now that Ducruex'ed is dead, I am now free to go on my merry way; unfortunately, I cannot say the same for this story for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, enjoy... or don't; I stopped caring about it now. Also, considering that I have now reached chapter eleven, this will be the last time I will mention those disclaimers from now on; anyways, here it is!**  
**

* * *

**Traveling Fast**

The weather outside was not frightful for the temperature was so delightful; in fact, it didn't matter where people go for there was no snow thorough. The azure wholesome skies and its puffy white clouds set the atmosphere in play as it circled the world's hemisphere with the golden yellow sun still shining on the creations of civilizations, looking down on them all with a warm smile even though that solar noon had come and gone. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was beginning to fade away in an instant, a sign that rush hour was already over. Even so, the brasseries were almost empty except for a few dozens of children of all backgrounds possible that came in droves from the large automobiles filling the places because of it. The same building from before still stand as a couple of pedestrians traverse throughout the walkways of life as a calm breeze strolled throughout the vicinity offering a sense of serenity throughout the vast metropolis. Of course, like all of them, there were a large amount of people in them, be if at work, at play, or at rest; in this case, Master Yo was among the members of the third party support.

Now, there was that so said panda watching whatever was on that television screen as some form of a commonplace pastime that many people generally partake in and perhaps particularly enjoy. In his possession was a pretzel, full up with the richness of piping hot salty wheat(germ), which was what he is currently eating even after all the stuff that his children had gone through anyway. Of course, this would've all sharpen them up and make them ready for a bit of the old (ultra)violence that was yet to be displayed on the set that Master Yo was presently watching.

Anyways, the (goggle-)box currently focused on a newscaster holding a small stack of paper for the panda to see at once; that newscaster in question was of an elven kind no less. For starters though, the person on the screen was also a male just like Master Yo is, nothing more or nothing less. Secondly, the elf had some curly hair that was eddying up from underneath the hat which was orange like the color of Dave's hat itself. The newscaster wore a set of clothing that matched his deep plum irises that was similar to the tree stump's eyes as well albeit with a darker epicenter; in fact, the former had a bobble on the tip of his tuque that was in a lighter shade than his clothes. The elf even sported what had appeared to be a pair of boots made with some kind of comparable cloth on his feet with soft edges.

"Good afternoon, Trycross and this is the Elf News Network, short headlines from short people; give us a boost and we'll give you the world," the elf newscaster opened with a toothy grin before continuing past that sentence with an introduction, "I am F. L. Smelfman; Nancy O. Delffa is not here at this hour. Today, we bring you the wondrous spirit of friendly competition from the Banagher Links Miniature Golf Course as a couple of preteens swing their own way throughout the eighteen holes on the path to victory. As of yet, some details have yet to be released about the game with little to no signs of ending, except that two competitors, a domestic resident and a foreign guest are vying for the lead both having scored a total of four bogeys, two pars, a birdie, and three hole-in-ones so far and they are on the eleventh hole with many others catching up behind them directly. Here's Connie Jimenez over there right now with the report; Connie…?"

Soon, the delineation had changed from that of the named male residing behind the desk to a feminine figure at the titular golf course with Roger standing an eighth of a chain away from a pagoda ready to take the latter's best shot behind her in the background. The person on screen was a bright green margay for starters that appeared in the foreground with a microphone in her hands. Connie wore a hot pink chemise that had ensconced most of the owner's body thanks to the white buttons that held it together in place. The margay also had some brownish black hair on her head that shone like earthly diamonds, a girl's best friend. She had a vermillion wristlet over her left hand simply consisting of some small beads and a purple digital (wrist)watch that looked like it could glow in the dark on her right hand. Connie had a long yellow skirt sported around her waist even as those statuesque pegs were shown from the knee down. She also had sported sapphire boots on her feet, a color that look just like the big blue sky with some socks which were white like the clouds in it.

"What a fine woman she is…" the happy panda commented to himself, enamored by the margay's physique on television. Despite this, Connie then started to speak, "well, here I am standing on one of the twelfth holes inside the Banagher Links Golf Course because of a tournament taking place despite the fact that there are several onlookers in the audience; the reason is due to only one thing alone: rather than a party between a closed circle of friends, it's between Woo Foo Warrior Yang and Farawayville stranger Hermes. Citizens may had remembered Yang from a few months ago where he, his family, and their friends of the now well-known Woo Foo Army had saved the town from Eradicus and his Night Master Army. Now, it seems that with this incident already behind us, perhaps it's better to say that the children of Trycross had now gone back to embracing the last of their youthfulness; what better place to spend it at than this establishment itself. As a matter of fact, I have the boy's sister, another Woo Foo Warrior no less, standing beside me right now; so, Yin, what made you and your friends decide to play here today?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story anyway…" the pink rabbit nearby the tall margay started, ruefully nervous considering the turn of events that had unfolded earlier to this, "it all started when we were having a fight over the TV being broken thanks to Yang wanting to train indoors. One thing led to another so I had wished that he had never been born… well, that was before he had gotten into a car accident; I felt bad that Yang had gotten so hurt I thought he was going to die. Fortunately, my brother had been well enough to survive but the accident had left him without his memories so here we are…"

"So there you have it, a second chance at life well played; Smelfman…?" Connie ended as the screen had cut back to the previous newscaster from before. F. L. Smelfman now announced in his signature grin, "We'll have more about this later on but coming up next, hoarding: is it an obsessive compulsion or a survivalist's eccentricity? Find out at 11:00…" "Finally…" Master Yo had grumbled emotionlessly, hoisting himself out of his recliner in a stretch and headed down the hall, "that should give me enough time to get a snack."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup, it seems that I'm decreasing in quality right now; but, then again, I don't blame any of you all for it since it had originally belonged to someone else I had mentioned in the beginning of the story in Chapter One. Also, I like to inform you all right now that Connie Jimenez is a fanon character of mine that belongs to me since her first name was mentioned by F. L. Smelfman in the Season Two episode, "Turn About"; however, she wasn't given a legitimate onscreen appearance in the show so it's all fair game. Additionally, Trycross is now the name for the hometown of the Yin Yang Yo characters which I had mentioned in my hit story **"Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever"**, albeit having been destroyed in the first chapter but enough about that; just be thankful that it takes place after the original finale of "Yin Yang Who?" but not my version of it, okay...

Before, I go off somewhere, I would like to tell **zackman1996** to please go work up on his writing skills if he wants to fair better in any world of Fan Fiction.

Please Read and Review (or Don't)...!


	12. Massive Attacks Plus Lucky Strokes

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, this is PenGator3 here with another piping hot chapter of Yangnesia ready to be seen at once for youse. Now that Ducruex'ed is dead, I am now free to go on my merry way; unfortunately, I cannot say the same for this story for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, it's obvious that my activity has given me some shred of hope that the end will come near shortly so let's power through with the story, please? Okay then... ONWARD!

* * *

**Massive Attacks Plus Lucky Strokes**

Most people see the world as nothing short as only a cold and cruel place from a castle beyond the looking glass that was half empty; others view it differently as a warm and kind home worth fighting and dying for. The weather itself was proof of it all; the golden sun had its exultant presence sparing the spectators from a possible dark dawn, with the avian chirruping echo a cacophony of refrain's abundant notes to beat back the endless pursuit of reticence. The bravura buds blossomed and bubbled into a bracketing background of buttercups, barberries, bulges, bugbanes, bellflowers, bedstraws, balsams, beautybushes, balms, butterburs, butterworts, bloodroots, burnets, brooms, betonies, bladdernuts, and bellwort bulleting big like the blue and blushing bunnies. Since the hills have eyes they were also alive with the sound(s of music) yet they were even the perfect place for sleeping giant to rest in peace, never to be disturbed by anything other than the names of conquest, war, famine, and/or death themselves. The waters had matched the skies in quantity and quality from a physical standpoint, albeit separated by numerous elements and compounds in a chemical light.

In short, it was the best place for all childhoods whatsoever to be experiencing with the nutrition of youth once to love and cherish every moment of it all, looking at the hands of the time being given to them in less than a tenth of a million seconds in a day's worth of thinking of any way to make each and every one count for many to choose: either turn it all around or throw it all away; apparently, the former's case was helped by the children. The day began with an argument between two rabbits, Yin and Yang, over a broken television in the home caused by the latter; unfortunately, this sibling rivalry ended in a dozen of broken tears. Of course, the waterworks weren't the only thing that was broken because of them exchanging some very harsh words between them: little boy blue was, physically and mentally. The pinker counterpart realized how they were so lucky to be alive; thinking too much about the opposite outcome would have filled her with guilt and shame. At least, this pestilent reality made her realize that the strange journey to recovery would be a long one to walk the thin line, the razor's edge between achievement and disappointment; what better way to scratch out the bitterness and sniff in the sweetness than a reunion between old friends themselves at a meager game of miniature golf.

Ironically, it had the side effect of bringing in two personae non grata into the party for the purpose of causing to bring in a crash damage of epic proportions: Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard and his brother Herman. The former insect went by the pseudonymous façade of Carlsbad in the face of his notable enemies, an extension cord for his real name while the latter was referred to as Hermes, a diminutive of some sort. The cockroach wizard was very skilled at such an aspect even though he was a veteran of lapses throughout the constant trials and errors while the ant warrior did so at the first try with reasonable uncertainty. Carl was already aware of Yang's plight from the very beginning whilst Herman had to learn of it all thanks the change of plans in the midst of it all. The cockroach wizard could care less about it since that the blue bunny was by far aloof of their presence but the ant warrior however was willing to take advantage of such a mental ailment that their antagonist was suffering from. Carl has mustered up the understandings for a brilliant plot at the golf course while Herman had the backings of an army for a diversionary stationed at Yang's domicile.

But for now, it was best to focus on what's upfront right now than stick around another twenty minutes into the future: a jade green crocodile was constantly opening and closing its widened maw, snapping itself back shut between intervals as its hazel irises (re)bounded from left to right in an acerbic grimace. Even though it was just a perfunctory apparatus designed to simulated an organic creature of some sort, the likeness of it all had scared the cockroach wizard thusly but it was clear that failure was no option; why pass up a great opportunity when it would just never strike again. Closing his eyes, Carl had imagined that the crocodile was a piston instead and that the crowd composed of competitors and a few more spectators were replaced with the secret ingredient of nothingness usually found in soups. The sounds however did not disappear from the cockroach wizard's presence but he had used them to his advantage of knowing when it was the right time to go on further to the ends of the game; soon, he had heard the overbite starting to rise again and swung the globule quickly and strongly. Carl then quickly opened his eyes to find that the people around him had returned from the blackness of his own making and perceived the ball moving towards the mouth at fair speed ahead; instantly, the jaw had returned to its original locus but not after having swallowed the object whole. As a result, the crocodile's snack soon emitted itself out of there unchanged and sunk itself inside a large nearby perforation up in front for everyone to see. The performance was so worthwhile at best a pair of hands struck each other together in approbation even though it was the only sound there was to join in the ambience of the snappy structure.

Relieved, the cockroach wizard evacuated himself from the premises and returned to the ant warrior with a complacent look on the former's face being bathed in the arrogant afterglow. "Beat that…!" were the two words that Carl had mouthed to Herman soundlessly, earning a quiet snarl from the latter for the former to see. Onward, the ant warrior whispered tauntingly to the cockroach wizard that no one else can hear, "I 'ope that plan of yars is better than that shorn conerry of a performance compared to the wee lassie before ya." "At least I'm nothing like the lamest kid ever like I was before…" Carl had responded to Herman's accent quietly before adding on in sudden remembrance of some sudden factoid from the precedent, "except for that whiny tree kid over there; besides, by the time we're through, those dumb bunnies won't even have a clue about it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't fret, my friends; I assure you that the next few chapters will finally put an end to this fiasco ASAP... In the meantime, please read and review while I catch up with **No Love** and **Team Fortress**; see you later!


	13. Charles In Charge

**Author's Note:** Ha-ha-hi; it's PenGator3 there with a new chapter to the long awaited Yangnesia, the Yin Yang Yo fanfic you readers are dying to reach the conclusion as I, the writer am as well. However, before we all decide to continue further onward, I just want to apologize for holding off my literary excursion since my time in the academic institution has kept me fettered in schoolwork. Nevertheless, my sudden resurfacing back to this story was all thanks to personal obligation so without further ado, I give you chapter thirteen; enjoy it while you all still can.

* * *

**Charles In Charge**

A rather dead calm had subjugated the very luminescent atmosphere that floated above the enormous conurbation, including the dojo where Master Yo had resided; of course, it was also a deceptive one too. Little did the old panda or the young rabbits had ever known, Carl's brother, Herman had made his move to attack them, albeit covertly as if to not arouse suspicion from the former party in question. The quiet cloudburst of ants under Charles' command that had fell upon these fertile grounds have now fled into domiciles to carry out the next step of plan as they awaited further orders from their superior officer. So far, they had remained out of sight from Master Yo, the one that stayed behind as his children when off with their friends, unaware of the true identities hidden away by the facades of tagalongs. Sooner or later however, the mobile colony would have to show their faces in due time, as per the outcomes of success, deadlock, or defeat, one of which that they were hoping for. Needless to say, the entire outcome rested on Yang getting back his memories and time was rather of the essence so to speak; when it would be possible was a random variable.

Anyways, the steadfast tiny army had finally found themselves in the lavatory by the bare minimum; unbeknownst to them, the room was a little smaller than the bedroom Yin and her brother had shared accustomed to the theme of water, earth, fire, and air. The air was clear and colorless as it always was since the dawn of time yet now it was filled with the abundance of her strong emotions concerning yesterday and today. The flooring was different since it was merely ceramic tiles on the ground instead of the carpentry bounded by the fiery light shades itself, the same shading found on the bathtub and the toilet frames. The walls were painted in a light coat of beige, the same color that matched the ceiling above it; speaking of the word ceiling, it was like above the terra firma which they were all colored in. Unlike most of the rooms in the house there were no windows at all but there was actually solid glass in the form of a mirror and it was blue like the shower curtain and the sink as well, rather suitable to the attribute of water.

At the very moment all at once, a large shadow had emerged and it was from within the shower curtain, first as a rather amorphous blob but contracting itself into a bipedal being; soon, it had unraveled itself to be perhaps hundreds of ants taking the form of a grimacing soldier. The massive form in question shifted its thin pupils in a horizontal pathway to inspect its surrounding before preparing to exit the bathtub. Gradually and warily, the amalgamated army began to trudge out onto the very flooring and make their way to the egress so to carry out the next segment of their commander's plan. The ants that had formed a hand coordinated themselves into rendezvousing on the doorknob; the turning of the knob was instantly met with a click, sending their eyes out of the bathroom on their own accord instantaneously.

All that had now stood in front of the masses was the blank antechamber within the dojo itself, filled with the resonance of familiarity for a few of the rather miniature soldiers in question. "Alright men, listen up: we are now inside the dojo as speak…" Charles started, revealing himself to be within the helmet above, "the rabbits are already out with Brother Herman and Carl as we speak; however, this doesn't change the fact that there is still one major threat were facing as of this moment: Master Yo. Last time we had went up against him personally we had nearly gotten turned into fast food and many of us hadn't escaped alive because of our sweet tooth; in fact, last I heard, these men had to survive being digested afterwards. This time, a margin of error in this form is slight; we can ill afford to make another mistake, especially since he high hopes in us to succeed. It is extremely imperative that we get inside the Woo Foo Armory and steal the Hippias Text from there by any necessary means whatsoever; the game will be over soon and by then they will return. This panda is professional and he would literally fry the last of us if he had found us sneaking around so unless you can avoid engagement at every opportunity to do so, fight back. Do any of you understand where I am going with this?"

"**WE GET YOU, SIR!"** was all that the commander heard from his like-minded troops at once.

Smiling contently, Charles then responded back, "Welcome to Operation Patient First…"

"HOO–AH!" the army had cheered in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? I'll admit that it was a nonstandard change of viewpoint considering that this chapter is now focusing on the minor villains like Charles for example, hence the title and I will explain to you why: seeing my otherwise fading interest in the story itself, the miniature golf plot was something that I felt would be no longer the story's overall focus; but don't you fret about it because sooner or later the story will be finished by few months time at best. Anyways, considering the fact that I had brought up their last mission from the episode Splitting Hares, you will perhaps understand why Brother Herman's army had never appeared again for the rest of the second season overall; at least on the other hand, their sudden reappearance will serve as an exception for the sake of the story itself. By the way, the Hippias Text is a reference to the late great Hippocrates, otherwise well-known as the father of modern(ized) medicine himself; in fact, I believe you humans and lagomorphs especially would know what that piece of info is capable of providing for them.

Well, Please Leave Your Reviews Here and tell me what you'd thought about the chapter while you can.


	14. Space Invaders

**Author's Note:** Why, hello there everyone; this is PenGator3 with another chapter of Yangnesia piping hot and ready to be served as usual for you guys to read up. Just let it set for now because by then, it will be done; enjoy the story while you can...

* * *

**Space Invaders**

Now, it was the panda whom currently was found right within the domicile's kitchen at that very moment, unaware of the intruders that had already made their way inside. A stovetop oven was lined up uniformly underneath a row of even door breakfronts, presumably stocked with all sorts of varying dinnerware handcrafted from the finest of materials into every shape and size whatsoever. The washbasin held up crystal clear yet still somehow sullied water inside as if it was a safe haven for bacteria and protozoans alike even though the wares had been stricken from the great unwashed resting as the windowpane above it showed a gateway to the wonderful world. A quadruple slotted toaster and a microwave were in sight of close range along with a percolator up upon the countertop near the sink also underneath the breakfront row as well, a refuge for a few bottles and jar on them. A circular dining table was also present as well, constructed merely of vintage woodworking lain in the center of it all with a large peachy cloth over the entity for ensconce within the entire room. There were also about at least a quarter dozen empty spaces lined up around the ligneous arrangement nearby as if they all were simply making an equiangular shape edgy and dark like life itself. Of course, in order for a kitchen like that to have some meaning it would have symbolic lifeblood consisting solely of mere foodstuff and beverages within a steel refrigerator.

Speaking of foodstuff and beverages, the objective at hand right now in his mind seemed to be only one thing and one thing alone at this early hour: getting some snacks for the remainder of his time. Rummaging throughout the open refrigerator, Master Yo had searched the contents to and fro for merely seconds until his decision had cause a brief retrieval: a tall brown paper carton with the face of a bovine was now in that fateful left hand. The panda then started to siphon its contents, satisfaction overwhelming his taste buds with such a sweet flavor so typically iconic even at that kind of an age like his. "Well, better get back to the game now; I want to see how my kids are doing in the tournament…" he said after contorting his beverage with within his otherwise spacious pharynx. Taking another unruffled draught from the very equiangular sachet, Master Yo soon started to disappear from the kitchen all at once, finally content with his finite treasure.

Containing his insignificant yet voracious thirsting, the panda traversed throughout the antechamber unaware of the personae non gratae that had monitored his presence all too closely. A diminutive squadron filled with but a dozen ants standing only scant few yards away had just locked their sights on him and had scurried off into hiding; thankfully, they weren't even noticed at all upon taking refuge underneath the nearest table. The thirty seconds that would have been traveling to the eyes of Mars itself were quickly burned away as Master Yo's otherwise perceptively gargantuan shadow passed over them. Even though when it had just seemed like that the very coast was now clear, the small soldiers still stood stirringly straightforward, shaking in their steel shoes slowly. The panda's booming footsteps that had dominated the reverberating sound wave processed by the onlookers' exoskeleton then started to grow very faint as well until the hallway was silent once again. One of the ants within the group then started to depart and peered his eyes from their collective position for the purpose of verifying the current details in front of them; finally, the faint words that had escaped from the scouter's mouth was, "okay, it's safe enough to come out now team…"

Back to the living room once more with feeling, Master Yo was now back here again, feeling a bit shagged and fagged and fashed, having been a morning of some significant energy expenditure from the turn of events that had taken him from his otherwise benign domicile. As the old panda sat down on the avocado recliner with the milk carton in possession, his lavender irises had marginally amplified to the very sight of something from not long ago: rather than F.L. Smelfman, Connie, or even the kids on screen playing miniature golf the man was coming this close to caring one bit about this wicked world when a faint sound had reached his very ears. Gradually, he had just started to stand back up again like so but not on the account of such hunger: when the jingle came forth with a burst of urgency for a moment, it had seemed like something of great importance had flown in; feeling the gastric acids running amok within him the only option left for him was to head towards the bathroom as soon as possible.

"Confounded chocolate milk…!" the now choleric Master Yo grumbled with uncooperative tranquility as he scurried away to find the restroom; of course, the inner realization of it all pales in comparison to what was residing when he got there: as soon as he had opened the door, frustration churned into astonishment as he discharged a macabre squawk, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, another chapter finished as usual for the story; somehow, we have all managed to survive these past few months since our last visit here and there. I can't go into detail about how much I have missed writing such stories in general but I can assure you that next time will be a blast as usual. Hitting stop now, see you all later; oh, and one more thing:

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
